Detrás del Espejo
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Blossom es una hechicera novata, después de que Berserk la engañara. Ella queda detrás del espejo, ahora sus amigos tendrán que rescatarla.
1. Chapter 1

**CAP. 1**

Blossom una adolescente de 16 años tenía el cabello naranja largo hasta las rodillas siempre atado en un moño, tenía unos exóticos ojos rosas, vestía un suéter negro con unos jeans ajustados y unos botines negros. Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su escuela repartiendo y colgando volantes de su próxima presentación.

-¿Qué hay hermana?- le grito una voz muy conocida haciendo que tirara todos los papeles que traía en sus brazos.

-Buttercup casi me matas del susto-la reprendió mientras se agachaba a recoger los papeles.

Buttercup era la hermana menor de Bloss su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y era rebelde al igual que su actitud, sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda haciendo ser de las jovencitas más atractivas del Instituto.

-Piensas hacer otra demostración de magia este sábado-

-Sabes que cada año lo hago; solo espero que este año valla...

-Valla quien, solo tienes que invitarlo.

-Estas loca Buttercup, Brick viene de una gran generación de magos y hechiceros si viera mi actuación se burlaría de mí.-dijo paranoica-Además por lo que se él se ha dedicado a la magia desde que tenía cuatro años mas que otra cosa incluso que la escuela. Y mis trucos son muy infantiles.

-No seas payasa, Bubbles y yo te hemos visto practicar y eres bastante buena. Mira allí esta- señalando el final del pasillo a un joven de cabellera naranja y ojos color sangre- solo entrégale la invitación.- empujándola por la espalda para que se acercara.

-¿Brick? – le pregunto tímidamente la oji rosa

-Si eh- intentantando recordar el nombre

-Blossom

-Blossom, claro ¿en qué te puede ayudar?

-Buenoeste sábado haré una presentación de magia en el _Bakery Coffe_ y quería invitarte y ver que opinas ¿que te parece?- hablo demasiado rápido.

-Haré lo que pueda por ir- dijo el chico con voz neutra

-Claro te veré el sábado- entregándole una invitación y dando saltos de alegría.

 **Clase de biología**

La hermosa pelirroja se había sentado enfrente de un muy apuesto rubio de cabellos desordenados y ojos azul cobalto con carita de ángel, la verdad pura apariencia su nombre Boomer Him uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Ahora Boomer tu carta es el rey de corazones- dijo haciendo un truco con su mano y apararerciendo dicha carta en la palma de su mano.

-Eres impresionante Bloss de verdad que no me canso de verte- le alago haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

-Es verdad Blossom-hablo Bubbles la hermana menor de Blossom. Bubbles era rubia de dos colitas y ojos celestes además de ser la chica más popular por su simpatía y ternura.

-Por favor no es para tanto sabes muy bien que si Butch y tu hubieran practicado tanto como Brick serían unos profesionales.

-Tal vez pero Boomer prefirió la cocina y yo el basquetbol junto con la música- esta vez el que hablo fue un apuesto moreno de espalda ancha de ojos verde bosque a quien tenía a Buttercup en su regazo.

-Si pero...- se quedo a mitad del habla ya que en ese momento llego el maestro.

-Señorita Utonioum haga el favor de guardar esas cosas-ordenó con voz fuerte.

 **Sábado 19:30**

Blossom se encontraba en _"Bakery Coffe"_ con ayuda de su hermana Bubbles dando se los últimos retoques llevaba un vestido Staples negro con unas alas de pluma pegado a su cuerpo Haciendo resaltar su hermoso cuerpo en la parte de abajo llevaba una falda de olanes hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas negras de plataforma, sus pestañas eran largas negras con sus labios pintados color rojo y al rededor de los ojos una sombra color roja casi naranja.

-Te ves hermosa Blossy-Dijo con estrellas en los ojos su hermana rubia.

Bubbles vestía un suéter holgado blanco con una pachmina de colores blanco, rojo y azulde tres cuartos con unos jeans rasgados de las rodillas con unos botines color carne se había peinado con un broche en forma de media cola y ondulado un poco su cabello, en su mano izquierda llevaba una pulsera de oro que Boomer le dio cuando cumplieron 6 meses de novios.

Por otro lado estaba Butter recargada en el marco de camerino.

Buttercup se había puesto unos mini shorts con una ombliguera color como un amanecer "NEVER STOP DREAMING" su cabello lo llevaba suelto y completamente desordenado con unos lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza.

-Blossom te noto nerviosa ¿te pasa algo?-le pregunto la oji verde

-No nada solo es la presentación que será dentro de un rato.

-Pero si te has presentado miles de veces- le tranquilizo la oji azul.

-Lose, pero es la primera ves que viene Brick – dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba detrás de ella.

...

..

.

-Con ustedes la maravillosa Blossom Utonioum- dijo el dueño del café de nombre Fabián Williams.

Blossom apareció con una nube de humo comenzando con su gran espectáculo.

Al terminar todo el público le aplaudió y la abaciono pidiéndole más.

-¿Qué te pareció Brick?- le pregunto la pelirroja después de recibir su paga.

-Eres una novata – le dijo con voz fría después de comer una rebanada de su pastel de manzana.

-¿Eh?-confundida

-Si, pensé que me invitaste para ver trucos nuevos no los mismos de siempre.-Además presentarte en Bakery así nunca serás mundialmente reconocida- dijo con voz prepotente – yo por ejemplo me presento en los mejores auditorios del país- parándose de la silla sin darse cuenta que sus ojos ya estaban cristalinos.

Sin darse cuenta los pies de la pelirroja comenzaron a correr y salieron del local empapando su cara llena de lagrimas.

Por desgracia para Bloss, sus amigos escucharon todo lo que Brick le dijo a la oji rosa. Y con una gran cólera sus hermanos lo sacaron del café acompañados de sus novias, nadie le decía eso a su amiga.

-¿Porque le dijiste eso a Blossom?-Bramó Butch

-Solo le dije la verdad- dijo con tranquilidad el pelirrojo.

-Pero no tenías que a verte portado como un pedante, idiota- le siguió el menor- además ella no aprende de profesionales todo lo que ella sabe lo sabe por ella sola y libros de magia.

-Pues me importa una mierda- y fue en ese momento que su hermano moreno le dio un fuerte puñetazo para darse una golpiza.

 **Casa Utonioum**

 **Habitación de Blossom**

Blossom estaba acostada en su cama con un espejo dorado rústico y algunas piedras preciosas rosas en su mano derecha, era un espejo mágico que una vez se encontró en la biblioteca de su padre junto a un libro.

-Hola Bloss- le saludo una voz amigable

-Hola Berserk- la saludo con voz gimiendo.

Berserk era una chica muy parecida a Blossom su cabello naranja tenía las puntas de colores rosas y en vez de llevar un moño utilizaba varios listones en la sabía de su identidad a excepción de Blossom claro esta.

-Puedo saber por qué lloras.?- le dijo con voz preocupada.

-Es por Brick

-Brick el chico que te gusta desde hace tres años- Blossom asintió-pero no entendió porque.

-Pues veras...- y la chica comenzó relatar lo que había sucedido.

-Humm ya veo, oye si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a que seas una excelente maga y Brick te preste atención.

-¿Enserio, cómo?

-Toma el libro que venía con este espejo y recita el conjuro de la página 78.

Blossom se paro a su tocador y agarro el libro abriéndolo en la página indicada.

-Haesit crepitum speculo speculum ubi et auferes malum circumfuso suscipit nunc*.- sus ojos se volvieron blancos por 3 segundos mientras un torbellino se hacía presente en su habitación.

-Valla, valla mira quien es la que ahora está detrás del espejo- dijo Berserk con una sonrisa maligna y saliendo de la habitación.

-BERSERK MALDITA SEA DÉJAME SALIR- gritaba sin solución mientras golpeaba el vidrio del espejo.

¿Y ahora que haría como saldría de ese lugar?

 **Nota**

 **Atrapado en la fisura del espejo toma el cristal y ponlo donde va y quitale el mal que lo rodea ahora.**

 **Este es el hechizo que dice Blossom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Berserk salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de suficiencia por haber encerrado a Blossom en el mundo del espejo.

La pelirroja se miro en el espejo y vio que aún tenía sus puntas de cabello color rosa y un listón amarrado en su largo cabello; con unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla con su playera rosa y un suéter largo color negro. Definitivamente ese no era el estilo de Blossom así tuvo que cambiarse, decidió ponerse unos simples pants y con su magia cambio su estilo de cabello.

Recorrió la habitación era color rosa, tenía su computadora a lado de su cama, cerca de la ventana había un estante donde se encontraban todos sus libros de hechicería y libros de otras categorías y alrededor de la pared tenía puras fotos pegadas de Brick.

-Valla con que él es el famoso Brick- se dijo Berserk a ella misma – con razón lo amas tanto, pero no te preocupes yo haré que él no te quiera sino que...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de unas llaves debían ser su familia o mejor dicho la familia de Blossom.

-Bloss ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Bubbles aventándose a darle un gran abrazo, Berserk puso cara de asco odiaba que la abrazaran y más si era con tanto cariño. Pero por alguna extraña razón su mente le dijo que a su contraparte los abrazos la hacían sentir mejor.

-Estoy bien-dudo un momento quién era ella ¿Bubbles o Buttercup?analizo a la rubia por unos segundos y se dio cuenta que por su apariencia ella era Bubbles y la morena era Buttercup-Bubbles.

Después de que las tres cenarán se fue cada quien a su habitación a dormir

En otro lado o mejor dicho en otro mundo se encontraba la hermosa Blossom al igual que Berserk recorrió la habitación está estaba pintada de color rojo sangre con calaveras colgando del techo Berserk también tenía un estante lleno de libro de brujería a diferencia que estos eran de magia negra muy avanzada, en un lado de una pared había un pergamino con el nombre de más de 200 personas unas tenían cruces y unas estaban tachadas con sangre, no sabía porque pero eso en realidad la asusto demasiado.

Toda la casa era igual a la de ella a diferencia de los colores que eran más terroríficos y tristes.

Se puso una bufanda y salió a la calle no negaba que era una ciudad muy hermosa con sus parques, los niños jugando en ellos, las casas como cualquier otra, tiendas donde los vendedores vendían sus artilugios. Pero hubo algo que la dejó helada y eso era que cada vez que pasaba los ojos de los demás se fijaban en ella con miedo y pánico había algunas personas que salían corriendo y otras que querían hacerlo pero no podían era como si sus piernas se hubieran congelado ¿por qué le tenían tanto miedo ella apenas acababa de llegar a ese mundo?

-BERSERK –Grito una voz masculina que hizo sobresaltar a Blossom haciendo que girará y mirara al chico.- quien se acercaba a ella con paso firme.

Su piel era blanca tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos color violeta.

-¿S sí? –preguntó tartamudeando

-¿Qué haces aquí?-prometiste que ni tus hermanas ni tú saldrían a la calle en días soleados-su voz era firme.

-Yo... Yo este – no sabía qué decir de verdad que estaba muy asustada, de repente de sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

-Un momento tú no eres Berserk ¿cierto? – la chica negó con la cabeza -¿Y quién eres entonces?

-Me llamo Blossom Utonioum

-Yo soy Blake Kajiyama- dijo con voz calmada - ¿ pero dime qué haces aquí? – Blossom le contó todo lo acontecido.-ya veo, esa bruja no tiene límites.

-Y dime Blake tú sabrías cómo regresarme a mi mundo.

-Lo lamento pero no- la pelirroja agacho la cabeza en son de tristeza- aunque no estoy seguro de que funcione tengo una idea- a la pelirroja le brillaron los ojos.

Volviendo con Berserk

Eran las 7:00 am su alarma llevaba más de 10 minutos sonando.

-PELIRROJA APAGA ESA MALDITA ALARMA O TE JURO QUE TIRO LA. PUERTA – era la voz de Buttercup

-Ya voy – apago la alarma y se paro con pesar de la cama, busco en el closet algo que fuera de su estilo pero sin sobrepasarse pero solo tenía ropa suelta, hasta que encontró una falda roja con un chaleco color verde manzana.

Después de bañarse bajo a desayunar su padre había preparado unos huevos revueltos con jamón.

...

En la escuela todos los ojos se posaban en ella pero no era con miradas de miedo o pánico esas miradas que ella adoraba que la hacía sentir superior; no estás miradas eran de burla y de lástima lo cual le daba mucho ese momento quería incendiar toda la escuela con su poder, hasta que sintió una mano grande y masculina.

-Oye Bloss ¿estás bien? – le pregunto Boomer quien había puesto su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Si porque la pregunta

-Bueno parecía que hibas a explotar y tus manos tenían humo- se miro las manos y era verdad.

-Es que estuve practicando un nuevo truco- sonrío falsamente

\- Es genial- y se alejó para dirigirse con su novia Bubbles y besarla.

Toco el timbre para las clases en donde atendería la clase de idiomas, después la de física, filosofía y luego tendrían un descanso ese sería el momento de buscar a Brick.

Las clases eran demasiado fácil que hasta logró sacar 100 puntos en el examen sorpresa de filosofía, bueno a quien engañaba aunque las clases estuvieran difíciles ella sacaría la mejor calificación de todas.

...

Llego la hora del descanso

Berserk buscó a Brick y lo encontró justo donde se lo esperaba: en la biblioteca

-¿Qué acaso no te cansas de estudiar?-sentándose en la silla.

-Y tú no te cansas de acosarme Blossom o debería decir Berserk.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Si ya sé que tarde años pero es que se me va la inspiración y luego me opceciono (por decirlo de una forma) con otro programa.**

 **¿Cuál será la idea de Blake?, ¿Cómo fue que Brick se dio cuenta tan por**


End file.
